othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Grail Wars of OT
The Holy Grail War of OT ---- The Holy Grail War of OT is a message board game inspired by the Visual Novel Fate Stay Night and was originally created by ManoktheChicken out of his boredom. The game was officially started on September 23, 2009 and as of May 11, 2010- there has been a total of seven finished heaven's feel. Currently, Grail Wars are still continuing to develop with more features being added in each war to improve gamplay and balance. There is also an unwritten and dark tale about the origin of these wars. The_Untold_Story_behind_the_Grail_Wars Introduction -- Though the game's rules are altered and improved every new heaven's feel, several rules remain within the system. In all of the Grail Wars, the game involves 14 Player participants who are regular posters in Anime: Other Titles. As the game begins, the 14 participants will be divided into 7 teams and will engage in a free-for-all battle against each other in cities modeled after OT. Players are divided into two roles, namely Masters and Servants. Each team is provided with a secret board in a remote message board for communication. The admin account to the message board has been passed from ManoktheChicken to MusashiExtra. Effective right in the middle of War III, the message boards was moved from ProBoards to ZetaBoards with admins MusashiExtra and NversionImpulse. Masters are magi whose main role is to support and plan for their servants, they are issued command spells which allows them to command their servants with absolute authority. As of the Second Grail War, the Masters have been provided with abilities based on a master's central theme. Essentially, Masters in the second war were divided into their own "classes". Meanwhile, Servants are powerful anime characters who are bounded to their Masters through the use of the aforementioned command spells. Servants are powerful beings who are nearly impossible to be defeated by mortal men, and therefore other servants are usually required to eliminate them. Servants are divided into seven base classes: Saber - Saber classes are characterized by their strong abilities in melee combat. This class usually wields close-range melee weapons like swords or axes. They are known to be the most magically resistant class. They are considered to be one of the most versatile classes because of their wide array of abilities. Archer - Archer classes are anime characters who specialize in ranged combat. The 1st and 2nd Archers were capable of sniping from across the city. Since Archers excel in ranged combat, their known weakness is close ranged fights with tougher servants. They possess a form of magical resistance though not as powerful as the Saber class. Lancer - Lancer classes are anime characters who wield long-ranged melee weapons such as spears. They are an agile class though they possess less physical strength and endurance that the Saber Class. Their magic resistance is second only to that of a Saber's. Caster - Caster classes are characters who are usually magically aligned or at least possess a form of magical energy. They are a fragile class but are capable of powerful offensive spells when left alone. A Caster's main specialty is affecting a wide-area with magic. Rider - Rider classes have a history of riding a form of beast, or a machine in their original lifetimes. They are just about as fast as Lancers and while possessing some strength comparable to a Saber. They are also known for possessing multiple Noble Phantasms. The 1st and 2nd Riders survived until the very end of the wars, probably because of imbalance issues. Berserker '''- Berserkers are known to be anime characters who have gone berserker in at least once in their lifetimes. They are generally hard to control in combat and are capable of dealing and taking the most amount of damage in melee fights. Multiple servants are usually required to kill one, or an indirect approach is needed. '''Assassin - Assassins are technically the weakest class in terms of all attributes, but they make up for this for being nearly completely invisible throughout the whole game. Assassins must be stealthy and patient, who often engage in mindgames more than direct combat. There are two main attributes in the game, namely health and mana. Health is essential for a player's survival while Mana is mainly used for spells and abilities. However, Servants cannot remain in the world once their mana drops to zero. Servant List Extra Servants Fake Saber ''(1st War): 'Hiraga Saito (Zero No Tsukaima)' ''Avenger (4th War): Mewtwo (Pokemon) Avenger (7th War): The Stakes of Purgatory (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Brawler (10th War): Souichiro Nagi (Tenjho Tenge) Avenger ''(10th War): 'Wolborg (Beyblade)' Avenger (11th War): Artillery (11th War): ''Summoner (11th War): Extra Masters Archer's Original Master (7th War):'' Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass / Nightmare Of Nunally)'' Avenger's Master (7th War): Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) The First War The_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT-kun The First War was a beta war, that involved weak magi as masters and therefore, the magi had no specific abilities. The battle was set in OT-kun City, which composed of 21 locations. GM- ManoktheChicken Winner:'''Saber,Lancer, Rider and their respective masters. (except Saber's original master who gone MIA meta-wise and killed gameboard-wise) (Avvil, Flaming Fire, Boct, Regaro, Nucleosynthesis, and LegendaryLords3) Servant Sheets: Sheets The Second War The_Second_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT The Second War involved magi who were more capable in combat, and therefore possessed much more powerful magic. Furthermore, the second war introduced the IGM system, which is a 15th player who plays the role of the war's mediator who can be visited for information in-game. '''GM- ManoktheChicken IGM- NversionImpulse as Haruhi Winner: Rhys(Rider's master) and Rider. (Huntail and Avvil) Sheets The Third War The_Third_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT The Third War still retained the magi skills as the second war, but offers a more complicated battle system in which priorities are more strictly enforced and lot of areas with unique effects are in place. The Third Grail War still also retains the IGM system, which is, again, a 15th player who play as the War's Mediator who can be visited for information exchange at any point of the game. Additionally, guest characters such as the Tohnos, the cast from Fate/Stay Night, masters and servants from the previous wars, etc. make random appearances here. A severe plot-twist at the end involving the Moderator, Ryougi Shiki seeking the Holy Grail and turning on the remaining masters and servants was dumped at the last minute. This also contains the introduction of the conditional actions in which actions can be modified depending on what events transpire. GM: MusashiExtra IGM: NversionImpulse as Ryougi Shiki Winner: No winner, Archer's master use her last CS to allow her servants kill the remaining enemy servants. The servants which remained later die because of mana loss from lack of contract. NversionImpulse: It is noteworthy to include that this war had a lot of problems due to rules having a ton of loopholes. Special thanks for Avvil for pointing-out a notable number of them. Sheets The Fourth War The_Fourth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT Despite being named the 4th War, the 4th War has started before the 3rd Grail War. It is set somewhere not in America? GM- Sceptile IGM- Regaro Staff: Avvil, StarfishHeat, and Dusky, who all helped with playtesting/balancing issues Winner: '''No winner. Caster use a suicidal noble phantasm and blow up everyone else before dying himself. Sheets Crowning moment of the 4th war. The Fifth War '''GM: '''Avvil '''IGM: '''Beatrice ' The Fifth Holy Grail War of OT will branch off significantly from past Wars, in the sense that a much greater emphasis will be placed upon its structure as a game, including solid balance and an immersive story and world, complete with developed characters. The goal was to create a scenario where in-character knowledge becomes more crucial, and as such, though general updates will still be included, individual updates within team topics will be far more detailed than those used previously. In addition, a modified system of ranks and subranks will be introduced that deviates somewhat from the standard conventions of the F/SN world, for the purpose of allowing greater control over balance and character damage in both the design and implementation stages of the War. Perhaps the most significant change, though, will be a vastly expanded set of rules that is capable of handling a much wider variety of situations, including delayed attacks, conditional actions, and abilities that can be used in response to certain circumstances. The GM prides himself on designing and hosting a Grail War that will not involve probability in any way, while still aiming to provide a captivating and balanced battle of wits for all participants. '''Winners: '''Moriko, Archer, and Rider (Varakanok, Revolver Zanbolt, Serpit, respectively) Sheets The Sixth War '''GM': Boct IGM: Sceptile The Sixth Holy Grail War of OT harkened back to earlier Wars, not featuring the rigorous style of the Fifth and more resembling an upgraded version of the Fourth. It was notable in being the first War to use anime/manga characters as Masters as well as Servants. It was also notable for numerous complaints of broken characters, despite most participants seemingly having fun in the War. Finally, the War garnered attention by bringing up the question of disloyal Servants and betrayal within the individual teams, which had not been a major issue in previous Wars. Winner: '''Berserker and Sesshomaru (Regaro and Starfish) Sheets The Seventh War The_Seventh_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT '''GM: Psi as Madobe Nanami IGM: Flaming_Fire as Seto Kaiba Status: Ended. With its motto of "Sure, why not?", the Seventh War delivered on its promises of nonsensical fun and epic rage. The formulas were addition-based rather than percent-based, and luck once more played a minor part. Many surprises occured, from Zero to Avenger to... Zero again! Like the Sixth War, Masters were much closer in strength to Servants (though still inferior), and they were anime characters as well, adding to the logic game's depth. No systems like CP or Valor existed to encourage combat, but the map and movement system were designed such that anyone looking for a fight will have little trouble finding one. Notable Locations: - Virtual Reality Arena. 7tan's domain, where Players may compete for extra Command Spells, which they may then stack ad infinitum! - Church. If you've ever wanted to camp, this is the place for you! Its door even persists through Reality Marbles! - Domino Tower. Initially the highest point in the city, falling from here takes more than an entire turn, allowing combat to occur in mid-air, even without a Flight skill! Winners: None, officially; but more or less Team Caster (Shinora and Trie Noir), Team Avenger (Varakanok and mcnugget), Touma (Boct), Sacchin (Nat), and Lelouch (Supremezero). Results: The last two teams, Teams Caster and Avenger, refused to fight one another, essentially acheiving a 'draw' or allied victory. At this point, an offer to combat the IGM was made, which they accepted. They were assisted by lone Masters Sacchin (late) and Touma (unofficial), as well as Lelouch (late and unoffical). They succeeded in killing Kaiba, but as the final blow was dealt by Touma (who was for various reasons unable to claim the Grail), there was technically no winner. Survivors: Red, Caster, Ange, Avenger, Touma, Lelouch, and Sacchin (Somehow).Derek and Gendo survived as well, but did not participate in the final battle. Sheets The Eighth War The_Eighth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT GM- Serpit IGM- WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?! Answer: It's Simon. Current status: Completed. The goal of the Eighth War is to preserve the values that made this game good in the first place and expand on them to ensure balance, a lively match and interesting characters for everyone. The emphasis is put on an action-laden experience with minimal camping. For this purpose, a neatly structered map combined with some general rules as well as character-specific traits to ensure that movement and combat are beneficial instead of detrimental have been matched to each other to guarantee the players a fluid gaming session. Both the servant and master sheets are extensive, detailed and varied to make the game interesting for everyone, not just a selected few players. Some new rules regarding movement and combat are included, such as a new scouting mechanic, the possibility of an encounter inbetween locations and more. Area control is also going to play an important role, which again reduces undue defensive behavior. This is the first Holy Grail War to be set in a medieval environment as opposed to a modern one, and the IGM governing the area rewards players willing to risk something in combat with valuable information. In short, if you are looking for an enjoyable experience, fast-paced gameplay and interesting and elaborate characters, the Eight War is your battle royale of choice. Winners: Ignatius and Assassin (Randerith and Ryo) Sheets The Ninth War The_Ninth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT is to be renowned as "The Power War" that will feature incredibly powerful servants... but are still balanced among themselves. Battles are not to be expected to last for more than three phases due to this, especially if there are more than two servants fighting, however, the introduction of the Daytime/Nighttime system will practically force players to rely on strategy and time management rather than simply overpowering one's enemies with said uber servants. The whole map will be redesigned and expanded to allow the introduction of the "Transportation System", which eliminates the need to move through areas one at a time. There are, however, various limitations on using the Transportation system. Rules will delve more into the past problems concerning range and skill descriptions. OTHER FEATURES IN DETAIL IN ITS OWN ARTICLE. Current Status: Ongoing GM- '''Kaisensan (aka mario753) '''IGM- '''NversionImpulse as Akiha Tohno and Archetype-Earth and LegendaryLords3 as Ciel and Len Confirmed Goodies: - Servants - Introduction of individual parameters and stats that do not affect enemy servants, but rather the skills the servant themselves perform. They are also immensely powerful, but still balanced among themselves - Masters - They can now defend themselves just in case they're caught alone! They're still far from a servant, though... - Two IGMs with Four moderators - With four of them, you no longer have to travel a distance just to reach one. However, they fight among each other in-game the night before daytime, so no services can be rendered during that time. They cover the North, South, East and West parts of the map. - Alignment-derived action limitations - Based on your alignment, you will gain access to actions not possible for other alignments... though of course, you get limited as well. - Expanded parameters - Parameter mechanics viewed and approved by a handful of Beast's Lair members. - Transportation System.- The expansion of the map also means that moving from one place to another and hope you'll encounter somebody is too annoying. With the Transportation system, you can move to specified areas quickly - and may even encounter an enemy along the way! And the best thing is that you don't need money to use this. - Improved IGM services - The two IGMs offer loads of services, and more! - Day/Nighttime System - It can't always be nighttime, can it? Well, every several turns, daytime comes! During this time, combat on certain places will not be allowed, and a lot of systems and mechanics will be affected. - Plot Sex option - A new way to regain mana. More details to be explained. Let's just say *puts on sunglasses* it'll be stimulating. The Tenth War '''GM/IGM's: '''T3hDreadnaught, McNugget, Silver Elwood, Varakanok http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tenth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT Known as the Tenth War, this war goes beyond the power of the Grail. It is better known as the Spiral War by those who are creating it. '''Progress: In Progress in a few hours or something Goodies: -Masters: Kinda beefy, but more interesting and fun than anything. -Spiral Power: Will be used as a type of currency for both generic and class specific changes. -Anti-Camping Spiral Radiation: The longer you camp, the better sense of where you are is shown to all. -4 Accessible IGM's. -Low error rate. There are 4 of us. (Note from Vara: LolhellnowhatwasIthinking) -Identity Hint System -A painful looking, but well functioning probability system. The Great Heaven's Feel GM: 'Sceptilesolarbeam http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eleventh_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT Otherwise known as the 11th Holy Grail War or the Great War. Current status: Ready to begin. Notable features: - Use of three 'rogue teams', as with F/HA's Avenger. Those Servant classes are Avenger (focusing on retaliatory strikes), Artillery (focusing on long-range), and Summoner (focusing on familiars and unique summoned creatures). - Reintroduction of a 'focus character' for public updates, as used in War 1. - Detailed rules system that incorporates the best aspects of previous Wars. - Complete removal of probability. - Enhanced IGM and logic game system to avoid confusion. - Additional stat: Acuity, defining a player's sensory abilities and insight, which measures their ability to gain information about identities and enemy skills. - A detailed and unique backstory for all 10 Masters, featuring exciting twists and turns. - A history for the War itself that unexpectedly ties itself to previous Wars and to Fate / Stay Night as well. - Additional, varied goals for each Master, in which players also strive for a Good End as well as winning the War. One can get Good Ends without necessarily winning the War, so this can add a new element of strategy. - Incredibly clever and unique sheets for all characters. - Day/Night System (actually just the same thing as scouting). - Effective balance between all characters - Active encouragement of new players through newbie-friendly sections The Twelfth War GM: Huntail IGM: greengravy294 ---rules pending--- The twelth war is mainly focused on meaningful tactical decisions and will feature many unique and game-altering abilities. In a free for all situation, the actions depicted in Fate/Stay Night are extremely unrealistic, and most rational participants would aim to form alliances. With this philosophy, alliances will be encouraged and considered a fundamental aspect of the game. Camping will be heavily discouraged, but a points system will not be implemented to achieve this goal. Features: *Alliance boards will be returning in this war. *There will be no effects based on probability. *Masters will be very important, but not in direct combat. Rather, masters will have powerful abilities that allow better positioning. *Ideally, this war will feature comprehensive and easy to understand rules and updates *Secrecy and identities will be very important. *Servants will be in spirit form by default when with their masters. *Servants can be disguised and dressed up with modern clothes, but will have stat penalties and will not be able to use certain abilities (ie. Noble Phantasms) *Other players will gain knowledge of abilities as they are used, so it is vital not to reveal critical abilities *If the war is not resolved by turn 17 (subject to change), the Holy Grail will present itself and its possessor can draw its power. The Thirteenth War GM: Ryo IGM: Greengravy, Touphi http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Thirteenth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT This war will be set in Ikebukuro and feature Izaya Orihara as the IGM. The rules will continue to be edited and a finalized version will be up when sign ups start. A few notes: *The smallest map yet, with only 13 locations *Fast paced battles. Don't expect this to drag on for too long. *Minimal probability and chance based effects. The Fourteenth War : Shambles Of The Grail GM: SuperSaiyanBest Dual IGM: NversionImpulse / Fayrebrand This war is still being readied, no information is disclosable at this time. Heavenly Paradigm GM: NversionImpulse. Overseer as Arturia Pendragon IGM: ManoktheChicken as ??? Set in the midst of Feudal Europe. (The map will also be set in Ancient Europe) Rescheduled as the Eighteenth Grail War to give the much-awaited War ZERO its own schedule Features: - Simple skills - the rules do all the talking. - The Feudal System meant for the theme of this Grail War - The implementation of the "Avenger" class to balance the numbers, - Reinstatement of the Anti-Personnel/Anti-Army/Anti-Cohort skill classifications - Armies; for everyone! - New Goals to achieve. Now you don't have to defeat EVERY servant on the opposing team just to win! - The Church System: Basically, a modification of the IGM System. Now they don't just offer info! They can now even influence the areas they have control over! - Two teams - two factions - one winner (one group that is) The 20th Holy Grail War of OT: Helion's Spiral GM: Randerith IGM: ??? --------------------------- Intro --------------------------- Depressed, I looked for a respite, a way out. The room glows a bright orange, and the pain in my eyes did not diminish. Unaware of my position, I slowly sat upright. Then the pain tripled and a scream resonated from the closed off room. I discover that the scream was none other than mine as trickles of blood dripped from my forehead...and a bright white flashed over me. ''The image formed itself, hour The cup, brim with souls, ivory The player played the game of power And the object of selfish desires denied integrity The hazy confusion I had felt was slowly replaced by a sense of pure fear as I regained my consciousness. I remembered now. This is a haven compared to what lay ahead. My mind started rewinding all my memories back to the start of the trauma. The deaths, the betrayals, the wishes, the drama…all flew across my image. I tried to speak but my mouth was coarse. I had to tell the newest eight of the immediate danger, but I couldn’t muster the strength. I had to warn them…of Helion’s Spiral. --------------------------- End of Intro --------------------------- Not many details will be released at this point in time. However, I have not been slacking in my effort in trying to bring you the most unique, and most engaging war ever to come to OT yet. My goal is to satisfy everyone, and bring in a war with balance, tactics, new rules and systems (that work), and better organization. The pre registrations won't happen anytime soon (At the earliest, it'll be near December). Four out of Seven servants have been completed and tested using new rules. The official new rules will come out near game time. Upcoming War Claims '''9th War GM: Kaisensan IGM: NversionImpulse and LegendaryLords3 10th War '''GM: T3hDreadnaught IGM: Silver Elwood, McNugget, Varakanok '''The Great Heaven's Feel 11th GM: Sceptilesolarbeam 12th War: ''' GM: Huntail IGM: greengravy294 '''13th War: GM: Ryo82439 IGM: greengravy294, Touphi 14th War GM: SuperSaiyanBest IGM: NversionImpulse, Fayrebrand War -ZERO- 15th GM: ManoktheChicken IGM: NversionImpulse 16th War GM: Mecasonic 17th War GM: Rachel_Alucard Heavenly Paradigm 18th GM: NversionImpulse IGM: ManoktheChicken War Q 19th McNugget and Varakanok have a war in the playtesting phase. Ready to fill a spot when it becomes available. Be this a pre-existing war not being ready, or just someone being kind. War XX Helion's Spiral GM: Randerith War Sunshine, Lollipops and Roses (21st) Touphi and Cobalt buddy-cop-odd-couple-boke-tsukkomi and a war together using the power of friendship and lolis. And Resolve. Can't forget the resolve War '''√π: '''Psi and Dread have some more stuff in the works, as well. Category:CYOA